1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to adjustable muzzle loops for use with training aides for animals, and also relates to an adjustable slide-locking device used for adjusting the size of a loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Combination collars and muzzle humane training aids are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,591 issued in November 1986 to Anderson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,288, issued May 3, 1988 to the same inventors. In these patents a humane training aid of the type disclosed herein is provided, and the teaching of using a collar loop and a muzzle loop is disclosed. It is also disclosed that the muzzle loop should closely fit over the muzzle of the dog or other animal on which the humane training aid is used, and this requires a range of different sizes of the closed muzzle loop. In U.S. Pat. No. '288 a snap fastener loop is disclosed for providing some adjustment, but the snaps provide only limited size adjustment, increase the cost of making and can at times be unsnapped by the dog wearing the training aid. The present invention provides an improved slide-locking device for adjusting the muzzle loop across a wide range of sizes, so perhaps only two or three closed loop sizes are necessary for accommodating all dogs, and individual size adjustments can be made with the slide-locking device.
There are various loop adjustment devices forming slide locks, including housing which has a screw passing through the housing and thus through or alongside the straps for clamping.